


Shattered

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a super soldier that joined the team a while ago. One night you have a bad nightmare about their time in hydra and Daisy comforts you.Warnings: Mentions of torture





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You toss and turn as you try to get some sleep. But the nightmare you were having was making it impossible. Your eyes suddenly open and you gasp. You quickly sit up, tears threatening to fall. You cover your mouth with your hand to try and muffle your sobs, you didn’t want to wake up Daisy who was sleeping next to you.

The flashbacks about your time with Hydra and what you were forced to do kept replaying in your head. That was what your nightmare was about. You pulled your knees up to your chest, you hugged your knees as tears started rolling down your cheeks.

All the torture they put you through just so they could turn you into a super soldier and make you their weapon. When you didn’t do something right they tortured you for hours sometimes for days. You hated yourself for what they made you do. It haunted you every single day.

You felt a hand gently being placed on your back. You looked up and saw that Daisy was awake. 

“Another nightmare, babe?” You nod. Daisy pulls you into her, you rest your head on her chest and started sobbing into her chest. Daisy starts running her fingers through your hair, she placed a kiss on the top of your head. Daisy’s heart broke seeing you like this. She wished she could take all the pain away. 

“I did so many horrible things… I’m… I’m shattered and I can’t be fixed…” You sobbed. 

“(Y/N), sweetheart look at me.” You looked up at Daisy. She moved her hand from your hair and cupped your cheek. “What happened wasn’t your fault, it’s Hydra’s.” She kissed your forehead. “They can’t hurt you anymore, I won’t let them hurt you.”

“I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you in my life.” You nuzzled your face into her neck. 

Daisy tightened her arms around you, she pulled you into her lap and held you close. “I’m not going anymore, I promise. I’ll always be by your side, baby.”

For the rest of the night Daisy continued to hold you in her arms, she would whisper sweet nothings throughout the night. You wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but in her arms.


End file.
